The demand for higher performance electronic systems continues to require further increases in precision and costs of test equipment. For example, relatively expensive test equipment is used to precisely measure timing generators used to clock electronic systems. As the performance of devices incorporating the electronic systems increases, the expense of maintaining quality of the devices during manufacturing and production (as well as the expense of analyzing “failures” in devices returned from customers) also increases.